


Knight in Holographic Armor

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Fanfic Friday [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coran is so Done, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, GM Coran (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Monsters and Mana, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Players ruin GM's game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: While playing a game of Monsters and Mana, Hunk gets some unlucky rolls. Can Pidge save him before his character gets eaten?





	Knight in Holographic Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Hunk's character is Block the Sorcerer, and Pidge's is Meklavar the Fighter.
> 
> I'm also posting this right before a D&D session tonight which was not actually planned, but I say that it was so I appear clever.

“No,” Hunk said, “no, no, no!” He stared down at the dice Coran rolled, the twenty face up.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Coran said, “but the mind flayer’s spell is too strong to resist, and Block falls under the monster’s control.” Hunk watched the board as the mind flayer forced Block to join their small hoard.  
  
“Pidge, save me!” Hunk said, his eyes brimming with tears.  
  
“It is your turn in the initiative,” Coran said to her.  
  
“I know, I know!” Pidge said. On the board, there were four more mind flayers between her fighter Meklavar and Block. “Let’s see, if I use my feat Cleave, then my class abilities Second Wind, Hit and Run, and Bloodlust, I might be able to take them all out.”  
  
Coran flipped through his rule book to double check. “It’s possible, but each attack would decrease your attack modifier. You’d have to roll pretty high each time to rescue Block.”  
  
Pidge cracked her knuckles. “I can pull it off.” She picked up the twenty-sided die, and held it out to Hunk so he could blow on it for luck. Pidge tossed the die on the board, and all three of them watched as the die came to a stop.  
  
And landed on a one.  
  
“And that’s a fumble!” Coran cried out, a little too much mirth in his voice. “Roll again to see if you get a critical failure.”  
  
Pidge picked up the die, then put it off to the corner where all her grounded dice go. She picked up another twenty-sided die and rolled it.  
  
Getting another one.  
  
Coran rubbed his hands together and grinned. “Let’s see, what should I do? Meklavar raises her ax to strike at the first mind flayer, but before she hits, one of the mind flayer’s tentacles lashes around the handled and rips it from your hand, throwing it to the ground.”  
  
“Then I pull out my second axe,” Pidge said.  
  
“Ending your turn,” Coran said. He glanced back into the rulebook and muttered. “Let’s see, can they … and the speed is … oh yes, this is going to be fun!” He slammed the book closed and smiled at Hunk. “The first mind flayer casts Levitate, making all them plus Block float into the air.” Hunk and Pidge watched as the projections floated up. All except for Meklavar. “The mind flayers will then float away from Meklavar with Block in tow.”  
  
Hunk groaned and fell back into the couch. “Great. They’re going to eat my brain. They’re going to cook my brain in peanut oil, and serve it on top of noodles.”  
  
“Unless Meklavar can rescue Block first,” Coran said, wiggling his eyebrows at Pidge.  
  
“I pick up my axe where the mind flayer tossed it,” Pidge said, the projection of Meklavar walking across the table, “then I follow after the mind flayers.”  
  
Coran nodded, then waved his hand. The image on the table changed into a castle on a tall cliff. “Four hours later, Meklavar comes across the castle of the mind flayers, where they most likely took Block.”  
  
“I pull out my sending stone and try to talk to Block,” Pidge said.  
  
“The stone stays silent,” Coran said, “as the mind flayers have taken Block’s equipment.”  
  
“Do I see anything?” Hunk asked.  
  
Coran opened his mouth, the paused. “One second,” he said, frantically jotting down some notes. “Okay, Block wakes from the mind flayer’s spell and finds himself in a small cell. There’s a stone cut from the wall to serve as a bed, and there’s a small window with bars over it.”  
  
“I cast Messenger,” Hunk said.  
  
Coran blinked. “What?”  
  
“One of my first-level spells. I can use small animals to send short messages to people.”  
  
“There aren’t any animals in the cell.”  
  
“Then I look out the window and look for a small bird.”  
  
Coran sighed, but said. “Okay. Five minutes pass before you see a bird, but soon one comes and you cast the spell.”  
  
“I tell the bird to go to Meklavar, and tell her that I’m safe and in a cell. I also describe what I see out of the window to give her an idea of where I am in the castle.”  
  
Coran nodded as Pidge said. “Do I see the bird fly away from the castle?”  
  
“Make a perception check,” Coran replied. Pidge rolled another d20, since her previous two failed her.  
  
“And I add my perception modifier, so I got a twenty-three.”  
  
“You definitely see the bird flying from the castle, about forty feet up,” Coran says, “the bird flies to you, and says,” Coran turned to Hunk.  
  
“Oh, right! I’m safe. I’m in a small cell, and I can see the cliff to my left, and the forest to my right.”  
  
Pidge nodded at Hunk. “Okay, I run closer to the castle, where I saw the bird fly from, and I use my grappling hook to shoot up to the window.”  
  
“Your what?” Coran asked.  
  
“The grappling hook. It was in the ogre’s treasure, and has a range of fifty feet, so if I get right under the window, I figure I can get up there.”  
  
Coran sighed, but since he had given Pidge the item, he couldn’t argue with her. “Make a Dex roll.”  
  
Pidge rolled the dice and smiled. “That would be a twenty-one.”  
  
“The hook latches onto the bars of the window, and you fly up to the window. Hunk, you see Meklavar fly up outside your window. But keep in mind that the window is small and has bar—”  
  
“I cast Transmute Earth and Stone,” Hunk said. “I create an opening in the wall big enough for Meklavar to enter.”  
  
Coran nodded at Hunk and muttered, “I forgot you had that spell.”  
  
“Okay!” Coran said in a louder voice, “part of the wall shifts away and Meklavar enters the cell.  
  
“Meklavar!” Hunk said in Block’s voice, “Thank heavens you found me.”  
  
“Yes,” Pidge replied in character, “but we need to escape before more of them show.”  
  
“And speaking of which,” Coran says, “ a mind flayer opens the cell door hearing you speak. The monster roars at you two. Roll initiative.”  
  
Hunk was first in the initiative roll. “I cast Bind Monster.”  
  
“So the mind flayer needs to make a Wisdom saving throw to resist the spell.” Coran tossed the die, and pressed his lips together when he saw the result. “Does a four save?”  
  
“Nope,” Hunk said with a wide grin. “The mind flayer is now paralyzed for one minute.”  
  
“Well, the mind flayer is next,” Coran said, “but since he’s paralyzed he can’t do anything, so now it’s Meklavar’s turn.”  
  
“I attack the monster with my axe,” she said, “and since Block paralyzed him, I have advantage on the attack.” Pidge’s first roll only came up as a ten, but her second was a natural twenty. She laughed, then rolled again, and confirmed the critical hit  
  
“Yes!” Pidge cried out. “Then with my Reaver feat, I get bonus dice for all critical hits!” She rolled a total of five dice, four of them maxing out.  
  
Coran sighed. “Meklavar charges the mind flayer and swings her axe at it, cutting its head from its shoulders. When you leave the cell, you find yourself in a small room. There’s a door on the other side, and a table with all of Block’s equipment.”  
  
“Great,” Hunk said, “now we need to get out of here. I take all my equipment, then go through the door.”  
  
“After Meklavar,” Pidge said, “she should be be in front.”  
  
Coran nodded, then flipped through his notes. “As you exit the room, you find yourself in a long corridor, torches lining the walls, and you see a mind flayer walking towards you. However, this one is wearing a long purple robe and has a crown balanced on its head.”  
  
“Lord Svull!” Pidge cried out.  
  
“So you,” Coran said, his voice raspy, speaking as the mind flayer, “are the adventurers that have been such a nuisance. Do you realize just what you’ve been—”  
  
“I cast Lightning Bolt,” Hunk said.  
  
“What?” Coran asked.  
  
“If there’s one thing that Block cannot stand, it’s monologuing villains. So while Lord Svull talks, Block is going to cast Lightning Bolt.”  
  
Coran groaned, but said, “Okay. Roll to see if you hit.”  
  
Hunk scooped up his die and rolled. “Natural twenty!” he said.  
  
“Okay,” Coran said, “confirm the critical hit.”  
  
Hunk did. And got another natural twenty. He and Pidge grinned at Coran.  
  
Coran took a deep breath. Then another. “Roll again,” he mumbled out.  
  
Hunk picked up the die, then shook it, willing all of his luck and skill into it. When it landed, it showed another natural twenty.  
  
“Three natural twenties!” Pidge cried out. “That’s an instant kill!” One of Coran’s homebrew rules, if you roll three critical hits in a row, it’s an instant kill. She and Hunk leapt and hugged each other.  
  
Coran rubbed his temples and said, “As you cast the spell, the lightning strikes Lord Svull in the middle of his head, causing it to explode instantly. Congratulations, you one-shot the level twenty villain of the entire campaign.”  
  
“Does that mean we’re now the rulers of these mind flayers?” Hunk asked.  
  
“What?” Coran said.  
  
“Well it says in Monster Manual that mind flayer rulers are determined by their strength, and if one of them kills their leader in combat, they become the new ruler. So since we killed Lord Svull, doesn’t that mean we become the rulers of the mind flayers?”  
  
Cora groaned and tossed up his hands. “Fine. Whatever. The mind flayers now serve you two as their lord and lady. Are you happy? Do you think you could ruin my campaign any more than you already have!?”  
  
Pidge and Hunk glanced at each other, then shrugged. “We still could.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after a prompt generator gave the suggestion that Hunk was the knight in shining armor rescuing Pidge, and I immediately thought that it should be reversed.
> 
> I also dedicate this work to DMs and GMs everywhere who put through the insanity that their players put them through.


End file.
